


the belonging ahead

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Coming of Age, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), I promise to update the tags as the story progresses, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Non-Canonical Age Difference, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Virgin Rey, Young Love, ben and rey, ben becomes padme's apprentice, nana padme, padme faked her death to raise her babies, rey and ben force bond, reylo au, reylo_prompts made me do it, shy pining, soft rey, soft smut, this prompt was just too iconic to pass up, what wouldve happened if padme was alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: from @reylo_prompts on twitter:"Canonverse AU where Padmé faked her death to hide from Vader and raised Luke and Leia while in hiding. When Leia and Han send Ben away, it’s to Padmé. He becomes sort of her apprentice and meets Rey while on a diplomatic trip to Jakku with his grandmother."The belonging you seek is not behind you...it is ahead.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 152
Kudos: 487
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* REYLO_PROMPTS MADE ME DO IT!
> 
> this one was just too good to pass up so I'm starting a new WIP! I already have some good ideas for this story so I hope you will come on this journey with me!
> 
> (also please enjoy this moodboard made by yours truly. I took a picture of young Padmé and gracefully aged her via FaceTune so I hope it looks realistic enough)
> 
> please follow me on twitter @blessedreylo for updates! enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/HqR4LZM)

“Nana, have you seen my saber?” Ben calls out from his room, peering down the bannister of the staircase.

“Benjamin, you have no need for it at the breakfast table. Please come down here to eat or we’re going to be late.” Padmé replies in her typically firm but gentle voice. He sighs and begrudgingly stomps his way down the spiral steps.

Benjamin Solo, just a typical young man in the galaxy. Tall frame, nice hair, strong facial structure. That’s where his normalcy ends and his anomalous life and heritage begins. His family tree has probably been printed in every history book in the galaxy: grandson to Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker) and Senator Padmé Amidala, son to Leia Skywalker and Han Solo, and nephew to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. When Darth Vader had risen to power, then-pregnant Padmé had faked her own death and gone into hiding to give birth to twins, Luke and Leia. They were able to seek shelter under the protection of Senator Bail Organa and his wife on Alderaan, somehow evading the detection of their Force signatures to Vader. Padmé raised her twins in a private cottage on the outskirts of Aldera, purposely keeping herself cut off from any information on the father of her children that was wreaking havoc across the galaxy. As her children began to grow up she soon realized they both possessed the same sensitivity to the Force that her husband had, her son Luke taking a stronger affliction to it in a way she could not ignore. 

She safely managed to persuade her old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to train her son in the ways of the Force. He managed to train him without Vader ever catching wind, Luke eventually strong enough to confront his father at the age of 18. It was a fearless battle between Luke, his father and Darth Sidious; his father eventually sacrificing himself to save his son and destroy the Sith once and for all. The galaxy was finally able to know peace, and Padmé could finally repose in the fact that the love of her life had never fully succumbed to the Dark Side. 

During their teenage trials trying to defeat the Empire, young Leia fell in love with Han Solo, notorious smuggler and scoundrel. It was a perplexing match to Padmé, but she saw the love in her daughter's eyes and the kind gentle nature this man had and eventually grew to approve of their love. Her daughter had found passion in diplomacy after peace was restored, taking mentorship from her mother and Senator Organa, even in his aged years of retirement. When the senator had passed Leia managed to be voted into the new Senate with an overwhelming majority, officially following in her mother’s footsteps. 

And  _ that  _ was all before Ben was even born.

Han and Leia were married, and soon after Benjamin Skywalker Solo was born into this world. Seems like everyone lived happily ever after, right? Unfortunately not.

Ben’s parents did not truly yield their passions when they became parents. Han continued to run his nefarious business dealings, more often off-world than on. Leia had her days filled with budget meetings, council debates and diplomatic trips. Uncle Luke had gone off to find and train Force-sensitive children in an attempt to heal the mistrust the former Jedi Order had instilled all across the galaxy. Young Ben was often left in the care of his family’s protocol droid, C-3PO or by Padmé herself when she found herself on Alderaan. After the war, Padmé returned to her home planet of Naboo, the people welcoming their former queen and beloved senator back with open arms.

Ben had found himself in a precarious situation growing up, constantly falling second place to his parents personal endeavors. It made him sad and sometimes angry, the time actually spent with them turning into fights against or between his parents. He was very young when his affliction with the Force had become too strong to ignore, his tantrums causing collateral damage all over their home in Aldera. Luke had offered to take him to the Jedi Temple he was erecting in Auratera, but Leia refused when she perceived that Ben would grow even more angry and isolated if they were to send him away. It was actually Han that suggested that Ben go live with his grandmother Padmé in Naboo, her calm and gentle presence hopefully being a positive influence in his formative years. 

Ben was 13 years old when he officially moved to Naboo to live with Nana Padmé. It was a bittersweet feeling saying goodbye to his parents; hoping that this time apart would help heal their crumbling family, but a small piece of him feeling that his parents had officially given up on trying to raise him. Nana Padmé showered him with love and positivity, showing him all over the manor she lived in the countryside outside of Theed. The manor was larger than a house but smaller than a castle, equipped with a large hedged garden, expansive library and more rooms than Ben thought would ever get filled. C-3PO, which he eventually shortened to Threepio, joined him in his move to act as his tutor; teaching him languages, etiquette, galactic history and practically anything that the droid had in his never-ending hard drives. 

And now here he is, age 20, still living with his Nana with a combined sense of peace in his life and a longing for something more. His parents come to visit and stay for a few days when they can, but something in him almost feels better when the Millenium Falcon is leaving after they’ve stayed. It makes him feel slightly guilty, but he knows that it’s ultimately for the best and that he finds contentment with his grandmother.

A grandmother that will chastise him in the most diplomatic way possible if he doesn’t get his ass downstairs to eat something.

He turns the corner of the spiral staircase into the dining room where Nana Padmé is already seated, sipping a glass of Jogan fruit juice. From the holos he’s seen of her in her youth, not much has changed. Her long brown hair has been converted into shining dark silver locks cascading in intricate waves (rarely opting for the complex hairstyles of her youth, unless for special occasion), the soft laugh lines embedded in her cheeks complimenting her solid jaw structure. She’s wearing a modest long sleeve gown in a deep violet-grey, an ensemble that exudes the striking balance of professionalism and charm. 

“Benjamin, darling, please come eat something. I can’t have my only grandson wither away in front of my eyes.” Her tone is serious but her smile is playful, gesturing to the open seat next to her at the long table. He chuckles at her as he shakes his head, taking the available seat before dumping some eggs and toast to his plate. 

“Nana, you’d sooner see me grow a third arm before that ever happened.” he remarks with a laugh. Physically, Ben managed to be the perfect mix of his parents, a large height and build like his father and similar facial features and demeanor from his mother. He’d grown into the large ears and nose he felt self-conscious about growing up, Nana Padmé sometimes making fond remarks of how much he looked like his grandfather at his age. 

Nana rarely spoke of Anakin Skywalker. Maybe it was the hurt in her heart from his betrayal to the Dark Side. Maybe it was the fact that she was guilty that the day she heard he’d died was one of the happiest days of her life. Or maybe it was because she had a small fear that any information Ben would become privy to could catapult him to the same dark fate as his grandfather. That’s why he sought the ancient Jedi texts that he had stumbled upon in the library, begging his mentor Ahsoka Tano for information about him when she would come to visit. 

Padmé could not ignore her grandson’s strong connection to the Force, but she also wanted to avoid him being consumed by it like her husband and son. That’s why when Ben was around the age of 15 she instilled the help of another old friend, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka had been Anakin’s Padawan learner in the old days of the Clone Wars, but she had left the Jedi Order when she learned of its corruption and abandonment of the true meanings of the Jedi. Ahsoka’s views on the Force were a lot more spiritual than tactical, and for this reason alone Padmé allowed her friend to mentor Ben. She would visit for a week at a time to teach him about meditation, balance and spirituality, but she seceded from traditional Jedi teachings by refusing Ben to call her Master and not allowing him saber training until he had a true understanding of the Force.

“But seriously, Nana, where did you put my saber?” he asks, trying to be as polite as possible while stuffing his face with eggs. She clicks her tongue.

“It’s in the library, where  _ you _ left it. Spending the night reading those books when you should’ve been sleeping. We don’t have time for any midday naps on this trip so I hope it was worth it.” 

“And where exactly are we going?” He pauses when he sees her quirk her brow as if to silently say  _ I told you about this and you obviously weren’t paying attention _ . 

“We’re going to Jakku.” she says, ignoring his face of exasperation. “It’s a desert planet in the Western Reaches.”

“Yes, I know  _ what _ Jakku is. The bigger question is why the hell would we go to that useless wasteland?”

“Mind your language, Benjamin. And we are going because they request humanitarian aid. They’ve been suffering a longer and hotter summer than they ever have before and we must do something to help them.” Although Nana’s years of public service are long behind her, she still serves on the humanitarian council commissioned by the Galactic Senate to help provide aid to planets in need. Ben knew about his grandmothers’ history of peace and diplomacy and the fact that she carried it into her golden years made him admire her even more.

“Fine. And I’m just gonna sit in the ship and let Threepio drone on and on about exactly how many grains of sand are in the Jakku desert?” He scoffs.

“No, Ben. You’re a man now, and I’d very much like you to start getting involved on these trips with me. Who knows, you just might learn something new.” she teases with a smirk, finishing off the last of her juice and standing up from her seat. 




Things that Ben was starting to learn on this trip: First, Jakku is hot as fuck. Second, literally doesn’t understand why anyone would want to live here. And third, he’s counting down the minutes until he can crank this ship to hyperspace and get the hell out of here. 

Padmé, Ben, Threepio and Padmé’s assistant Chaaron Dalloar all walk together through a large market in the middle of the desert. They’ve managed to provide upgraded supplies to the local moisture farmers, food for the orphanage and promised the construction of more protective shelters for the displaced. Grand Admiral Tilmac is serving as their liaison during their day in Jakku, showing them around the local outpost as a token of thanks. Ben is cautious as he surveys the outpost, tattered fabric tenting the stands of frying meats, metal trinkets and shady looking mercenaries congregated together. 

Off in the distance he can see withered creatures waiting in line with nets of abandoned ship parts hoping to barter for money or food to the grotesque looking individual at the stand. Women are washing laundry and chatting amongst each other as Luggabeasts rest at a local watering hole on the rim of the outpost. Padmé seems positively enthralled by the whole place, smiling down to small children who come running at her feet excitedly speaking in a foreign language to her as they lightly tug on her dress. 

He knows how much trust his grandmother puts into the universe, but his protective nature has him on high alert for any suspicious activity. Although they did their best to wear modest clothing, to anyone around it’s clear they’re not from here. Some may even presume they come from money. It’s for that reason that Ben is on edge, hoping that his grandmother’s humanitarian efforts aren’t taken advantage of in a cruel place like this. 

“The Tuanulberry bush produces berries that are used to make the most beautiful clothing dye. I’m happy to send you home with some--” the Grand Admiral remarks lightly to Padmé in the front of the group. He’s immediately cut off when two large men jump out in front of them, menacing looks ablaze in their eyes. Padmé gasps, springing Ben out of his thoughts and into action. Grand Admiral Tilmac shields himself over Padmé as Ben rushes over to the front of the pack to fight off the mercenaries who are wielding large blasters. Before he can even reach out for the saber at his belt there is a small flurry of commotion in front of them. 

The two large men are battered over the head with a long intricate staff, trying their best to put up a fight with the wielder before quickly meeting their doom. Their bodies fall to the sand with an unceremonious thud, revealing a slim young woman gripping the long staff. She’s panting heavily as she looks down at her victims, quickly shooting up to meet the stunned eyes of those she saved. A silent shock passes between the group and the girl for a few moments, unsure of what just transpired.

“Are--are you okay?” Ben asks gravely, almost afraid to approach the girl half his size in case she swings at him. 

“Yes.” the girl responds as if still thinking about what just happened. “Are you?”

“We are because of you, my dear. Thank you.” Padmé pipes up, gently moving past the Grand Admiral to walk up to the girl. She’s dressed in a dust-covered top and leggings, gauze wrapped across her chest and arms. Her boots are worse for wear, her hair hastily fashioned in three cascading buns. The girl momentarily hesitates when Padmé gently reaches out to put her hand on her arm, but must’ve seen the softness in the old woman’s eyes before allowing it. 

Ben is stunned by the quick turn of events; this girl somehow knowing about these attackers and apprehending them before he even had a chance to feel it in the Force. And that’s another thing, the Force feels strange and different now, almost as if it has awakened after a long sleep. It’s energy is palpable as he looks at his grandmother and this mysterious girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

The group and the girl all sit in the ship in relative silence. Ben was slightly apprehensive when his grandmother invited the girl for lunch; they don’t know anything about her, except for the fact she  _ definitely _ knows how to use a staff. Padmé did eventually learn that the girl’s name was Rey, but that’s about as far as they’d gotten with her. What they were also starting to learn about her was her slightly uncouth way of eating; stuffing her face with bread and slurping down juice like it was the last cup in the galaxy. Ben can’t blame her, he can practically see her ribs through her shirt. The poor girl probably never had any need for table manners in the desert, and he can’t help but find it somewhat endearing. She seems intent on not speaking unless spoken to, and when she does speak it’s with as few words as possible.

“So, Rey...do you live with your parents?” Padmé offers gently.

“No.”

“Oh. Where are they?”

“They’re gone.”

Ben can tell that his grandmother is itching to prod further, but chooses better not to. It’s clear that this girl is not going to divulge any information to a bunch of strangers, especially if she doesn’t find necessary for her survival. 

“What can you tell us of the conditions here on Jakku? With the current changes in climate?” Chaaron pipes up, trying to see if he can get any worthwhile information out of this local girl. Rey pauses her chewing, swallows and looks up at the man with slight deference.

“I’ve watched people’s feet blister against the sand because it’s so hot. I saw the sandstorms bury a hut almost completely overnight. The merchants are paying less for scavenged parts, causing scavengers to resort to  _ other _ means of work to get portions to survive.” She says this with a completely stoic face, as if reciting simple facts. The room is stunned at the information, not realizing that the conditions are worse than they feared. The Grand Admiral has already left for the day so he can’t speak to her perspective, but Ben has no reason to believe that this girl would lie. 

“And what work is it that you do, Rey?” Padmé asks, intent on keeping her voice gentle.

“I scavenge old ships and AT-AT’s out in the desert. I bring the useful parts to Unkar Plutt and he gives me portions based on what they’re worth.” 

“And you like this way of living?” Ben asks somewhat harshly. He didn’t intend for that to be his tone but he can’t help it. Doesn’t she have anyone to help her avoid this way of life? Padmé scowls as she’s about to reprimand him but Rey turns to look at him coldly.

“It’s the only life I’ve ever known.” Her words hit him like a dagger and he suddenly feels a pang of guilt. He can’t possibly blame this girl for her circumstances, it’s clear that whatever happened to her parents is the reason she’s living this life. 

The conversation amongst the group dissipates into something more casual, but Ben can’t help but keep his eyes on this perplexing girl, and she’s brave enough to keep that same intense stare back. Something in his soul is desperate to know her story, that there’s something more than meets the eye. 




Padmé later leads Rey over to the sonic fresher of the ship to clean herself and her clothes. Rey seems to hesitate at the offer at first but she’s learning that Padmé Amidala can be very persuasive. As the sound of the fresher turns on, Padmé reenters the main bridge where Ben, Threepio and Chaaron are looking at star charts.

“I’ve been thinking…” she says to announce herself in the room. Three pairs of eyes turn to look at her quizzically. “There’s something about this girl...I want to take her back with us.”

“Nana? You can’t be serious?” Ben responds.

“Ma’am, have you asked her about this? She doesn't seem the type to just jump at the opportunity.” Chaaron responds.

“Well, why wouldn’t she? She works like a slave every day for scraps in return. The weather alone could kill her if she keeps it up. And she’s so young. I want to help her.”

“That is very noble of you, Mistress Padmé.” Threepio chimes in. “But it would be prudent to speak with her about it.”

“I will. Ben, will you come with me? Maybe she’ll relate to you more because of your similar ages.”

Ben sighs, running a hand through his hair. He gets up to follow his grandmother, taking her arm to walk her slowly down the corridor.

“There’s something about her, Benji. I know I can’t sense the Force like you can—”

“I’ve felt it too. You may be right, but I don’t know how to explain it.”

They make it to the end of the hall to the main cabin, Padmé knocking on the door lightly before opening it. It smells fresh and clean, the steam from the fresher dissipating from the connected room. Rey is sitting in front of the vanity mirror staring at herself blankly. Ben can now take notice of her features more clearly: wavy hair a little past her shoulders, scrubbed skin revealing a constellation of freckles across her cheeks and arms. His grandmother must’ve loaned her the simple green cotton dress that framed her small figure nicely. Ben can’t help but admit to himself how pretty she is. Beautiful, even. But there’s something about her eyes, a story that they’re telling that he still needs to translate. 

“Thank you for this, ma’am. You’ve been so generous. But I should probably be heading back home before it gets dark.” She stands up from the vanity, her eyes meeting Ben’s before quickly darting down.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that, dear. I was wondering...if you’d like to come back home with us?”

Rey blinks rapidly at the older woman, needing a few seconds to register her words. “What? I’m sorry I don’t understand…”

“We would like for you to come live with us on Naboo. Oh, sweet girl, you would love it there. We could give you a home, an education--”

“No...I can’t--” Rey stammers, shaking her head slightly. Fear flashes across her face and Ben has an unconscious instinct to reach out and hold her for comfort. He restrains himself against this instinct, as it’s not really something you do for a person you only met a few hours ago. “I’m so sorry, it’s a very kind offer...but I can’t.”

Padmé sighs softly, walking up to Rey to take her slender hands in hers. “Don’t apologize, child. I’m sorry to hear it, but I understand. I can have Ben take you back home in one of the speeders.” Ben can tell his grandmother is trying to mask her dejected tone, already feeling guilty for leaving this girl behind.




Ben and Rey exit the ship, the singular sun beginning to set over the horizon of the sand dunes. The temperature is slightly more tolerable now, a light breeze ebbing at the sand at their feet. There’s a local speeder parked outside the ship courtesy of the Grand Admiral, in case they needed it during their visit. Ben circles the speeder carefully for a few minutes, brows furrowed and deep in thought as he assesses the vehicle.

“You don’t know how to ride one, do you?” Rey quips, raising her eyebrow with a smile. He turns to her as if to protest, but it’s quickly lost as he bubbles up in embarrassed laughter.

“It’s that obvious, huh?” he shrugs, to Rey’s amusement. She shakes her head, climbing on the vehicle to grip the handlebars. Nudging her head, she silently instructs him to hop on behind her. He climbs onto the speeder, instantly nervous about where to place his hands; the handlebars are just slightly out of his reach, and the alternative would be to hold--

“You can hold my waist. I don’t bite.” she says as if reading his mind, her tone simultaneously quiet and playful. His large hands come to wrap around her waist and he’s stunned at just how tiny and soft she feels against his skin. She revs up the engine and takes off almost instantly. The wind is thankfully on their side, Ben barely getting any sand in his mouth and eyes as they trek across the desert for about 15 minutes before a large object half-buried in the sand comes into view.

“Is that a--” Ben gasps.

“An old AT-AT? Yup. Here from the old war, stripped of all useful parts and now where I call home.” she smirks, sounding pleased with her ingenuity. They slow down before stopping at a half-buried opening of the AT-AT, presumably the front door. She hops off the speeder and Ben slowly gets off as he continues to marvel at the structure in front of him. He’s read about these being used when the Empire was in power, but how ironic to see how it has been repurposed. “Do you want to come in for a bit? I don’t have much--”

“I’d love to.” he blurts out a little too quickly, his arms awkwardly swinging at his sides. The entire room is tilted at an angle due to the buried nature of the AT-AT, dark and humid and full of small trinkets and tools. Everything in her home is void of life...except for her. She shoves items into a rusty chest in the corner of the room to give the semblance of a tidy home while Ben notices peculiar scratches on one of the walls. They’re identical, neatly in a row, a few bunched together by diagonal scratches...

_ Tally marks _ . 

To what she was counting down to (or from) is unbeknownst to him.

“Oh, don’t mind those…” she stammers, scrambling over to distract him from the wall in question. “Those are just--”

“Your parents.” he breathes. Her face blanches. “You think they’ll return.” His tone is not accusatory, but soft and understanding, as if he was finally starting to put the mysterious pieces of her together. She’s taken aback by his words, her mouth snapping shut as she tries to formulate a response. The Force is swirling around them with anxious energy, an energy so vivid he thinks it’s coming from himself, when it’s actually coming from her. Whether or not she notices the shift she does not make apparent.

“There was an older woman that used to live in Niima Outpost. When I was young I spent a lot of time with her...after my parents left. She taught me how to read, fed me when I couldn’t get enough portions, told me stories from all over the galaxy. I could tell that she had some kind of  _ power _ ...but I didn’t know what it was. She told me that she felt that same power in me, stronger than hers, but that I would have to find it out for myself.” She pauses for a moment, Ben noticing the glassy tears welling in her eyes. “I was at her side when she was dying...and she told me something that I will never forget. She said ‘The belonging you seek is not behind you...it is ahead’. I had no idea what she meant, but maybe it had to do with them…”

“Rey,” Ben sighs, reaching down to hug her only to hesitate and leave his arms suspended in the air around her body. She looked up at him to give him a microscopic nod of approval, willingly coming into his embrace. She allows him to wrap his large arms around her to give a gentle squeeze, eventually coming up to wrap her own arms right above his waist. They stay like that for a few minutes, content in their silent embrace. “This power you have...I could feel it as soon as I met you. I have it too. I can teach you how to use it.”

“Really?” she says softly, pulling apart slightly to look up at him. She looks so small and delicate in his arms. 

“Really. But it does mean you’d have to leave this place. Start a new life with me--uh, me and my grandmother, I mean.” he chuckles nervously at his small slip up. She smiles back up at him, slowly pulling apart from his embrace. He would be lying if he said he didn’t already miss the feeling.

“Can I have some time to think about it? It’s a lot to consider…”

“Of course, take all the time you need. I’ll just be outside.” he responds softly, making his way out the door. He takes one last glance at her eyes, noticing how they’ve softened.

The cool desert air hits him as soon as he steps out, the sun almost completely disappearing from beyond the horizon. He sits in the sand, his back leaning up against the warm metal of the AT-AT. He gently scoops the sand and watches the grains fall between his fingers, unable to stop thinking about her. He can’t really categorize what these thoughts are or what they mean, but there’s a deeper energy in the Force that feels like  _ life itself.  _ He’s unable to imagine how he will feel if she says no, forcing him to leave her in this wasteland.

The sun has fully dissolved to make way for the moon by the time Rey emerges from the entrance, a tattered fabric bag slung over her shoulder with her staff in one hand. Looking out into the horizon she takes a deep sigh, her body relaxing at the sight of the sand dunes in the distances. She turns to look at him still sitting in the sand, Ben looking back up at her with optimistic eyes.

“Okay.” she smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a look of shock and joy when Padmé sees them pull up to the ship in the speeder. Neither Ben or Rey offer an explanation, but she doesn’t seem to mind, Padmé wrapping an arm around Rey’s shoulders to guide her back into the ship. Ben catches a glimpse of his grandmother’s big bright smile to him from over Rey’s shoulders, unable to resist the urge to smile himself. 

Ben can’t help but notice the tense and anxious energy surrounding Rey as soon as the ship leaves the atmosphere of Jakku. She’s clinging tightly to the edge of her seat, stiff as a board and desperately trying to keep an even breath. They’re sitting in the main bridge, Chaaron piloting while his grandmother sits in the seats in front of them. Ben curiously watches the young girl, wanting to reach out his hand to hold hers for comfort but ultimately deciding against it.

“I’m guessing now would be a bad time to mention that I’ve never left the planet before.” she mutters sarcastically through gritted teeth. He chuckles lightly, offering her a sympathetic smile in an attempt to soothe her. She softens when her eyes meet his, the tension in her shoulders dropping and the white knuckle grip loosening. She’s momentarily stunned again when a bright flash of blue light fills the room, indicating that the ship has officially launched into hyperspace, a soft gasp leaving her lips.

“Everything’s okay. Normally I’d be piloting the ship, but Chaaron will still get us there in one piece.” he chuckles. He can’t help but feel a swell in his chest when she smiles back at his light banter.

“I’m normally either repairing or scavenging ships like this. I’ve only ever had dreams about flying them.” Rey remarks softly, still entranced by the soft blue light emitting from the glass. 

“You’ll soon learn that my grandson has _many_ talents, Rey.” Padmé says playfully, turning in her chair to look at them. 

“ _Nana…_ ” Ben grits out, feeling his face grow warm with blush.

“What? You can pilot a ship, cook a decent meal, not to mention your calligraphy skills have improved--”

“That’s enough, Nana. Thank you.” Ben says with a pained smile, hoping that it will silence her. Well, at least she wasn’t _actually_ insinuating anything crude. But having your grandmother trying to show you off in front of a pretty girl is still embarrassing nonetheless. Rey smiles over to his grandmother, giggling at the whole exchange.

She turns to look at him again. “You’ll have to show me your skills one of these days.”




Rey’s mood shifts slightly once they reach Naberrie Manor in the early evening. Chaaron and Threepio remain on the ship to power down everything while Padmé and Ben escort Rey through the house. She seems a lot quieter and more reserved as they walk through the front gardens leading to the front door, eyes wide and surveying everything in sight. Padmé recites small facts about the house to Rey while Ben trails slowly behind both of them in observation.

“I would love to give you a tour of the whole estate but you’re probably so exhausted, dear.” she says sympathetically, stopping in the main foyer to look at Rey. “Ben, would you please show Rey to one of the guest rooms?” Ben nods, ushering Rey up the flight of stairs to the second floor. The corridor walls are lined with paintings, artwork and statues, with about half a dozen doors on each side. Ben is familiar with each of the rooms on this floor and wants to give Rey a comfortable space, so he opts for the second door on the right.

The large suite of warm pink and red tones is furnished with an ornate pillared queen size canopy bed, a vanity table, and a broad chest of drawers. A few smaller tables with lamps and art pieces line the walls, and off to the corner a large wooden wardrobe in a similar ornate style to the beds pillars. On the opposite side of the bed are some plush armchairs and a large window that expands over half the wall, looking down to a view of the back garden. To the left, an ensuite bathroom equipped with a sizable mirror, sink, toilet, sonic fresher and a deep porcelain bathtub sitting parallel to another large window overlooking a different angle of the back garden. 

Rey is awestruck with silence as she tours her new living space, running her slender fingers over the fabric of the duvet, the glass panes of the windows and the edge of the bathtub. Ben makes small comments about the accommodations of the room but is otherwise entranced by her demeanor.

“I just...I’m sorry. This is a lot to take in such a short time.” she says eventually, turning to look at Ben from where he’s leaning against one of the bed pillars.

“Of course, I totally get it. It was a lot for me too when I first moved in. Although I know it’s not exactly the same circumstances…” he stammers, realizing his blunder when she looks at him curiously. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me. This is obviously way different…”

“Where did you come from? Before you lived here?” she asks, circling the room to sit at the foot of her bed. 

“Alderaan. A planet not too different from this one. My mom is a senator there, my dad...does business there too. But they’re both always busy, so Nana took me in.”

“And you’re happy here?” Her voice is soft and curious, looking up at him through fluttered lashes.

“Yes, yeah definitely. A lot happier.”

“Well, then I guess I can be happy here too.” Her gracious smile sends butterflies to Ben’s stomach, momentarily enraptured by this girl he barely knows. Realizing that they’ve been staring at each other silently for a few moments, he clears his throat and blinks himself out of a trance.

“Okay, well I’ll let you rest. If you need anything, the comm link by the door will send Threepio here...or my room is right down the hall. So I’ll just be going now...goodnight.” He stammers like a fool as he backs away to the door, Rey’s eyes never leaving his until he finally pulls all willpower to shut the door behind him. _Idiot, you are such an idiot._




Ben taps his fingers nervously on the table at breakfast the next morning. Rey hasn’t come down yet, and when he walked past her bedroom her Force signature was peaceful as if she was still asleep.

“Benjamin, you’re going to tap dents into my table if you keep that up.” Padmé jokes with a chuckle. She seems unperturbed with the fact that it’s midmorning and her new house guest is still in her room. “She had a very long day yesterday. Fighting off mercenaries, meeting strange new people, agreeing to let those new people take her away from the only home she’s ever known? It can be very taxing on a person.” If there’s anything that Ben has learned about his grandmother is that she always knows how to state a situation factually while always taking the empathetic feelings of the situation into account perfectly.

“I just...hope she’s not regretting her decision to come here.” Ben states with a sigh, pushing his fruit around on his plate. “Threepio. Please go check on her, and bring a plate of breakfast up with you.”

The golden protocol droid looks up from his standing position in the corner of the room as he’s mentioned. “Right away, Master Ben.” he states poshly as he waddles off to the kitchens.

Ben and Padmé continue their breakfast in relative silence sprinkled between polite conversation. Padmé speaks about how she’s cancelled all her obligations this week to make sure to give Rey her undivided attention as she gets acclimated to her new surroundings. Ben’s happy to hear it, hoping that his grandmother’s calming presence will help Rey feel more comfortable being here. Threepio scurries back into the room, the tapping of his metal feet introducing his presence.

“Mistress Rey is awake, but would like to be confined to her room for the time being. It would seem that she had difficulty sleeping in this new environment last night, but she seems otherwise alright. She seems to have quite the appetite, almost completely consuming the meal that was brought in the time I was there.” Threepio reports out, Ben hanging onto every word. 

“Good. Send up the medical droid. I’d like to have her assessed to make sure she’s healthy. I will go up to visit her myself after my morning training.” Ben states, standing up from the dining table and dismissing himself.

He bursts out into the garden, going into the shed to grab one of the training sabers. Unknown emotions pent up inside him as he begins swinging, cathartically releasing energy with every move. When he started his training, Ahsoka didn’t condone saber work until after he mastered spiritual meditation, but now that he has he feels it would be a better way to release whatever he’s feeling right now. What _exactly_ is he feeling? His concern for the strange girl upstairs perplexes even him, but he can’t help but feel a strong connection to her. He continues to purl the saber in his hands, letting it flourish around him as he exerts his energy on an invisible sparring partner. 

Ben takes a break about an hour into his training, panting heavily as he stretches his arms over his head. He manages to look up for a moment to see a pair of wide eyes looking back at him before quickly darting out of view. _Rey_. He smirks to himself, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. She’s obviously been watching him for an undetermined amount of time and the thought sends a wave of warmth across him. He continues to look up at the window hoping that she’ll reappear, and sure enough she does. It’s a cautious glance, as if to check if the coast is clear, but when she realizes that he’s still looking up at her she gives in and offers him a sheepish wave. He smirks, waving back as he twirls the saber smoothly in his other hand. 




After training Ben quickly showers, changes clothes and makes his way over to Rey’s room. He’s still feeling slightly giddy that he caught her staring at him, but he tries not to think too much about it as he goes to check on her. He can’t possibly try to pursue something with her after the emotional rollercoaster she’s been on, but he can at least start to earn her trust and make her feel comfortable. He knocks gently on the door before creaking it open. He’s surprised to see that his grandmother is already here, talking to Rey in hushed calming tones as they sit at the two chairs in front of the window. Both women pause their conversation to look up at him.

“Ah, there you are Benji. Rey and I were just talking about you.” Padmé declares. Rey’s eyes quickly dart to her lap and Ben stifles an uncomfortable cough, both of them slightly embarrassed by the announcement. 

“She was just telling me about your training...that’s it.” Rey clarifies with a stutter. Ben can’t deny how cute she looks with her wide eyes and rosy cheeks, hair still slightly tousled from sleep. 

“What I really came up here to say was that I wanted to take you into town to get you some new clothes. I noticed that you only brought two pairs and a girl like you deserves better than my daughter’s old hand-me-downs.” Rey smiles at the older woman, nodding her head. “It doesn’t have to be today since you’ve only just got here. Maybe Ben can show you around the house and the garden today just to help you get familiar with everything.”

“Nana, I’m sure Rey is tired--”

“I would like that--”

Ben and Rey speak at the same time, causing them both to pause and look at each other. He runs a hand through his hair, nodding his head at her.

“Uh, yeah sure. I definitely can. Of course. I’ll let you finish up here and I’ll meet you downstairs?” _Maker, will he ever not sound like a babbling idiot in front of this girl?_ She nods shyly and Ben leaves the way he came, desperately trying to control his breath. 

The afternoon is spent in peaceful company, Ben taking his time to show Rey all over the estate. She doesn’t talk much but Ben can sense that she finds comfort in listening to him. He talks about the house mostly, but she will occasionally pepper in questions to get him to talk about himself. He loves watching her eyes light up as she walks the gardens; slight gasps escaping her lips when she touches the soft rose petals, harsh winces when she realizes that their thorns are sharp. 

“I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy.” she whispers to herself in amazement. Everything about her breathes new life into him. He wants to know everything about her. Whatever he finds that makes her smile he wants to do every day to make it happen again. 

“And here we have the library.” Ben gestures grandly as they enter the room. The walls are filled floor to ceiling with hundreds of books, with a large desk and leather chair occupying the corner. Rey surveys the books atop the desk, Ben just now realizing it's the Jedi texts he forgot to put away from the other night. She’s glancing over them, skimming her fingers across the pages as her brow furrows in concentration. 

“You promised you’d teach me.” she says quietly, still looking down at the book as she flicks a page over. Ben watches as her eyes dart up to meet him.

“Uh, yeah of course. We can start whenever you’d like…” he explains, running a hand through his hair. He tries not to notice Rey’s eyes following his trailing hand, a glint of curiosity flickering through them. 

“I’d like to start now. If you can...”

He blinks in confusion. “Now?” He would’ve thought that she’d want to get acclimated to her new environment for a bit before jumping into all this. Maker knows how much change a person can take all at once. 

“Please.” Her eyes are soft, her lower lip curving down so slightly it takes Ben a moment to notice from where he’s standing. He can feel her curiosity radiating from her, and he can’t deny that he’s just as curious of what they’ll discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying the story so far! please let me know your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I just want to say how happy I am with all the positive feedback this story has received so far! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts as we continue on! 
> 
> also just wanted to put it out there, if any of my amazing readers are artists and just so happen to make any art for this story please feel free to tweet them at me @blessedreylo 😇 fair warning, I will probably burst into joyous tears if anyone does

Ben ushers Rey back out into the garden, taking her down the path to a more secluded part right under the large blossom tree. They sit across from each other, Ben gently instructing Rey to cross her legs and plant her hands in the grass at her sides. He gives her a moment to take in their environment, allowing their breaths to come to a steady rhythm. 

“Now, close your eyes. Reach out with your feelings.” he guides. He watches her eyes flutter shut, a deep sigh escaping through parted lips. Ben feels her Force signature’s typically soft glow start to brighten. “What do you feel?”

She takes a deep breath, silent for a few moments before he can see the features in her face fully relaxed. “Life. Death. Peace. Pain. Comfort. Hurt.” She lists everything slowly and smoothly, her voice deeper than usual as she experiences the Force around her. “Balance.” she breathes.

“Yes, the Force. That’s what you feel. It’s responsible for the binding balance in the galaxy. It’s not a limited power that you have, it’s something that we are more responsive to than other people.” He’s not sure if she’s actually listening to him, but she nods anyway. They stay silent again for an uncertain amount of time, the energy flowing between them like a river of light.

“I can feel... _you_.” she gasps softly, her eyes still closed and her brows furrowing. “You’ve been hurt, and now you’re afraid. Where there was once love...now betrayal.” 

He stands up indignantly, a huff of surprised anger coming from deep in his chest. The noise startles Rey and she gasps back to life, her eyes shooting open as her body begins to tremble. She looks up at Ben with wide horrified eyes.

“I think that’s enough for today.” he grits out, unable to look at her. How can she sense his deepest thoughts and feelings that easily? Her strength with the Force is unlike anything he’s ever seen or been taught about. And it frankly terrifies him.

“ _B_ _en_! Please wait…” she cries out, scrambling to stand up as he stomps his way around to the other side of the large tree. She manages to catch his hand behind him, both of them stunned at the feeling of electricity that shoots between their touch. Rey manages to yank his hand back until his back is flush against the trunk of the tree, coming around to stand mere inches from him. His breaths are battered as she cups his face in her small hands, forcing him to look down to meet her gaze. It’s almost as if the sight of her instantly calms his anxieties, her wide hazel eyes scanning his face with urgency.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect _that..._ ” he pants. His hands come up to rest atop hers that are still on his face. Her skin is soft and warm to the touch and he relishes in the feeling, even if for only a moment.

“Neither did I. I’m so sorry, it was just like I could see you even with my eyes closed. You were just _there,_ and I couldn’t ignore it. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” She’s on the verge of tears and now it’s Ben’s turn to console her. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He takes her hands off his face and cups them in between his, placing a chaste kiss on their joined skin. He doesn’t mean for it to anything more than a way to comfort her, but the brush of his lips against her soft skin has his mind racing on how the rest of her skin would react under his touch. “I usually have my mental shields up, but I guess I was just so comfortable with you--”

“Don’t feel like you have to hide from me, Ben. I know what it feels like...to be betrayed by someone you love. To be lonely. But you’re _not_ alone.” Her voice is still trembling as she stares into his chest. He pauses for a moment to tilt her chin up with his forefinger, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes meet his.

“Neither are you.”




Lunch is a quiet affair, Ben and Rey still reeling from the emotions of their first training session. Padmé doesn’t seem to notice, or if she does she doesn’t make it known. They’re sitting across from each other with Padmé at the head of the table, rarely looking up from their plates to make eye contact. Ben hasn’t been able to understand what happened under that blossom tree, no one has been able to infiltrate his mind like that (besides Ahsoka when he was first training) and he doesn’t know what that means for them. Is the pain and trauma of his past still that strong in his mind to come forward like that? He hasn’t given his parents much thought in awhile, not since he met Rey.

“Miss Padmé…” Rey pipes up quietly, clearing her throat. “If it’s not too much trouble, might we go shopping today?” Both Ben and Padmé look up from their plates curiously.

“Yes, of course, dear.” Padmé smiles warmly, reaching over to place her hand on Rey’s. “I figured you’d still be too tired today, but if you’re up for it. We can visit my tailor, Averisa Baiwel, and she can custom make pieces for you.” 

Rey nods, turning to look straight ahead at Ben with a soft smile. “And will you be joining us?” He’s momentarily stunned mid-chew, but swallows quickly before responding.

“I, uh...did you want me to?” he asks nervously. She gives him a slow nod, a little glint in her eye. He looks over to his grandmother who’s smirking as she bounces her glances between them. “Then, uh, yeah. I’d love to.”

“Excellent!” Padmé beams excitedly. “Threepio, prepare the shuttle and let Averisa know that we’ll be paying her a visit later in about an hour.”

The golden droid nods quickly and begins scurrying out of the room, leaving Ben and Rey to mask their matching blushes as they both look back down at their plates.




Averisa Baiwel’s studio is a spacious and bright space in central Theed, colorful fabrics draped across the walls with a golden trifold mirror and elevated dais in the center of the room. As soon as she heard that Padmé was coming, she immediately cleared her schedule and prepared a series of designs and fabrics for them to choose from. Ben sits in the corner of the studio on one of the plush armchairs as he watches his grandmother and Rey talk indistinctly with Averisa about fabric choices and clothing designs. He’s really only here because Rey asked him to, and he tries not to think too deeply about why she would. He can’t really offer much in the way of fashion, his wardrobe consisting of almost entirely plain black pants and shirts (much to Averisa’s dismay). Naboo takes pride in its fashion, and from the mannequins here on display and the photos he’s seen of his grandmother in her youth he’s doubtful that Rey will be sporting similar designs any time soon.

“I think that this color would look so lovely on you, dear.” Padmé coos, running her fingers through a forest green jersey knit fabric. Rey nods with a smile, very clearly out of her element but trying her best to be polite.

As she’s getting measured in the mirror by Averisa, Ben catches Rey’s eyes in the reflection. He offers her a smirk and small shrug, earning him a shy grin and blush in return. Padmé interrupts their visual communication when she takes a seat next to him on the couch, definitely catching their little moment even as Ben tries to quickly avert his gaze.

“You two seem to be getting on well.” she remarks in her best casual attempt. Ben rolls his eyes and tries not to groan.

" _Nana…_ ”

“I didn’t say anything!” she quips, laughing as she throws her hands up in innocence. “She just seems to feel comfortable around you. I can see her personality coming out more.” Ben nods, looking fondly over at Rey who’s chatting to Averisa. “Not to mention how pretty she is…”

“Nana!” he groans, putting his face in his palms. A hot flush infiltrates his cheeks, the last thing he needs is for his grandmother to try to be his wing-woman. She laughs harder, stifling it slightly when she sees Rey curiously look over to them.

It’s been about two hours of Rey trying on various sample pieces, settling mostly on tops, vests, and pants of varying lengths and styles. Padmé insists on a few simple dresses in case the need should ever arise, and Ben can feel her slight discomfort at the prospect. Averisa works and speaks in flourishes, commanding her droids left and right when she isn’t proclaiming how beautiful Rey is to anyone that will listen. Ben soon becomes a bit antsy sitting in the chair so he slowly begins to make his way around the room, taking his time so that it isn’t obvious that his anticipated destination is at Rey’s side. He eventually makes it next to the trifold mirror just as Averisa is pinning some fabric back to sinch Rey’s already tiny waist.

“Benjamin! Have you finally decided on wearing a color besides black?” the older Twi’lek woman teases.

“Hoth will become a tropical planet before that ever happens.” he jokes back with a smirk. He’s successful in his attempt to get Rey to laugh, her dimpled cheeks and bright smile causing him to smile back even wider.

“Well I’ll make sure this one wears enough color for the both of you.” she chuckles, pressing comforting hands on Rey’s shoulders as they stare at her reflection in the mirror. A strange feeling pushes against his chest at the sight of her shy smile accompanied with a faint blush across her cheeks. 




It barely reaches nightfall by the time that Ben, Rey and Padmé return back to Naberrie Manor. The droids begin to unload the purchases of the day, the vast majority of it being delivered tomorrow once Averisa and her team finish alterations. Ben hasn’t been able to say much to Rey since leaving the studio, the shuttle ride with them and his grandmother silent with a light sprinkling of polite conversation. As they enter the foyer of the house, Padmé turns to them with a smile.

“I think I’ll retire for the night.” she says sweetly.

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done, Miss Padmé. It’s overwhelming in the best way possible.” Rey replies softly, her voice shaking slightly. Padmé comes up to place her hands on Rey’s forearms before pulling her into a hug. She must start feeling more and more comfortable with them, because he can see Rey’s face soften as she embraces the older woman. They say their goodbyes, Padmé disappearing up the glass elevator shaft to her suite on the third floor. Ben and Rey shift quietly at each other’s side, unsure about what to say or do now that they’re alone. 

“So...uh...” Ben clears his throat, trying to fill the empty space. 

“Can you walk me back to my room, Ben?” Rey asks softly. He’s quick to nod, ushering her up the spiral staircase and down the hall to her door. They both linger at the door for a moment, both separately thinking the same thing. Should Rey invite him in? Or should they just say goodnight from the door? 

Her hand is on the handle, but she pauses for a moment to look up and meet his eyes. He takes extra precaution to have his mental shields up, unable to live with the sheer humiliation if she can sense his thoughts right now. Thoughts that involve him pressing her against the door and kissing her senseless. He wonders if she ever has similar thoughts. Earlier today he had tried to test if the mind reading is a two way street; gently poking into her subconscious without startling her, only to find faint thoughts of fondness. _Damn_ , how did she already master mental shields in a _day_? Regardless...he could live with fondness.

She offers him a shy smile before pressing into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. They’re hugging, and more importantly she's hugged him _first_. 

“Goodnight, Ben.” her words are muffled into his chest, but he can feel the vibrations sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Goodnight, Rey.”

She pulls apart, much to Ben’s disappointment, before opening the door and stepping over the threshold. Her eyes never leave his as she slowly closes the door, severing themselves from each other until tomorrow. Still feeling the soft glow of her Force signature, he makes his way down the hall to his room. He flops onto his bed and lets out a deep exhale, utterly consumed with the girl only a few rooms away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I decided to role reverse the "you're not alone" dialogue because I couldn't help myself! hope you liked this chapter 💕
> 
> kudos and comments fill me with unexplainable happiness :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER ALERT! 
> 
> So I've been having a pretty rough few days (tbh working in healthcare right now every week is just as hard as the last) so I decided to surprise my amazing readers with an extra chapter this week! It's a short one but probably one of my favorites (you'll soon see why 😉)
> 
> Hope you are all taking care of yourselves and finding little pockets of joy 💕

Three weeks. Twenty one days. Five hundred and four hours. 

That’s how long it takes Ben Solo to admit to himself that he’s in love with Rey.

He didn’t expect it to happen (let alone happen this soon), but honestly who does? How was he supposed to know that she would end up being the joy that he was missing from his life? That she was the human embodiment of sunshine? And Maker...he has no idea if she even feels the same way. Although she was shy to begin with, he’s realized that her true personality is quick-witted, rambunctious, and a little teasing.

They have worked themselves into a little routine: having breakfast, walking around the gardens, meditation training, having lunch, and then spending the afternoon reading the Jedi texts in the library. They’ve spent almost every waking moment together, and with Padmé back to her regular meetings and humanitarian trips they were almost always uninterrupted. Padmé has allowed Ben to temporarily take a back seat to the diplomatic work, knowing full well that making sure that Rey is cared for is a top priority. 

Maybe it's just his lovestruck brain talking, but he senses some changes in her too. Rey would sometimes take his arm as they did their morning walk around the garden, and Ben would try to ignore his grandmother’s not-so-subtle smirks and glances when she would watch them in the garden from her office window. Rey would hang onto his every word as he read to her from the Jedi texts, and he _may_ have even seen her glance down at his lips once or twice. They would just spend hours laying out together under the stars, talking about nothing and everything. 

Tonight was one of those nights, bellies full from dinner as they lay side by side in the open field of grass at the far edge of the garden. He’s used what little knowledge Threepio taught him about constellations, outlining a cluster of stars with his finger pointed to the sky.

“And that one is the Small Thranta. You can see the wings right there.” he says softly, pointing right above his face.

“I have a feeling that you’re making most of these up.” she jokes with a giggle. He can’t help but laugh back before taking her hand atop his and guiding it to outline the stars he’s referring to. He feels her momentarily squeeze his hand, cherishing the feeling of her skin against his. She drops her hand from his to turn and lay on her stomach, elbows propping her up to look down at him. He tilts his head to face her, the edges of her wavy hair gently tickling his chin.

“Ben? Do you think the Force that brought us together?” Rey asks softly, her eyes glancing down in the grass. 

He ponders her question for a moment. “The Force has a lot of abilities. I wouldn’t doubt it. Why do you ask?” 

“It’s just...I honestly don’t have any other explanation. Of how I got so lucky to meet people who have cared for me more in a few weeks than I’ve ever been cared for in my entire life.” Her voice wavers slightly, as if reminded of her abandonment. He can feel a twinge of pain in her Force signature, and he’s desperate to rectify it.

“Rey…” he whispers, reaching up to stroke her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He manages to swipe the one lone tear that escapes her eye. “If anything _we’re_ the lucky ones. Don’t get me wrong, I love my nana so much...but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been feeling lonely before I met you.”

“Well you’ll never feel like that again if I have something to say about it.” she states matter-of-factly, a twitch of a smile across her lips. 

“My hero.” he jokes with a chuckle. She gently elbows his shoulder, momentarily losing her balance and having her face fall mere inches from his. They’re dangerously close now, the closest they’ve ever been. He can feel her warm breath panting nervously against his skin, feeling brave enough to tuck the loose hairs around her face behind one ear. 

_You are really beautiful_ , he can hear her say. It takes him half a second to realize that she didn’t say this out loud, but that he heard her say it _in his head_. She seems to also notice it at the exact same time, a slightly horrified look on her face as she scrambles to sit up on her knees.

“Did I just--” she stutters, slapping her hand to her forehead.

“I...that’s never happened before.” he chokes out, equally perplexed. He sits up so that they’re at eye level. “I’ve never been able to hear someone else in my own mind.” It’s true, he’s been able to dive into someone’s mind to hear their thoughts, but he’s never had someone else actively project their own thoughts to him without provocation.  
  


“Oh, Maker.” she gasps, her chest breathing heavily. “And _of course_ that’s what you had to hear…” He can’t help but laugh at that, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s funny because I would say the same about you.” he says quietly, resting his larger hand atop her smaller one in the grass. Her eyes dart up to meet his, her horrified look now mixed with surprise and a hint of realization.

“You think I’m--”

“Of course I do. You’re _beautiful_. Everything about you is.” He can’t get the words out fast enough, and he quickly regrets it when he sees her eyes grow wide with what he presumes is fear. She could have just been making a general statement about his looks and he had to go and basically profess himself to her. _You really mucked that one up_ , he berates to himself. 

He opens his mouth ready to apologize when she places her hand on his cheek, wide hazel eyes scanning his face momentarily. His brain can’t prepare for when she leans in and presses her lips to his. 

She’s _kissing_ him. 

Her lips are as soft as he’s imagined. And he’d rather not admit just how much he’s imagined. It’s a tentative and shy kiss, Rey slowly pulling apart after a few moments, her eyes staying closed for a second longer before meeting his gaze. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispers hesitantly, surveying his face for a reaction. 

He chuckles softly, quirking his eyebrow. “You’re apologizing for kissing me?” 

“No...I...that was my first one. So I’m sorry if it...wasn’t good.” His mouth comes slightly agape at the revelation, so she feels the need to clarify. “In the desert, there’s not really time for _romance_. Or worthy people, for that matter.” she shrugs.

“Well…” he muses, scooting in closer as his fingers begin to dance along the side of her waist. “Naboo is _very_ pro-romance. We can even add it to our training sessions if you’d like.” His voice is laced with teasing sarcasm, a dimpled grin on his face as he watches her laugh.

“Ben Solo, you are so--” she begins before she’s deftly cut off by his lips meeting hers again. They both can’t help but smile into their second kiss, Ben slowly guiding her down onto her back in the grass as she hovers over her. It’s a slow exploration, Ben taking lead as Rey dutifully follows suit. He knows she’s a quick learner in the ways of the Force, but that skill also seems to translate to kissing, because she’s soon nipping on his lower lip and tilting her head to change the angle. Her arms have come up to wrap around his neck, hands twirling at the ends of his hair. 

They eventually come up for air, but Ben would much rather prefer for his lips to never leave her skin again. He begins trailing soft kisses down her jaw and throat, savoring the breathy gasps that escape her as her chest heaves rhythmically. 

“I guess you _do_ have a lot to teach me.” she quips breathlessly, tugging lightly at his hair as he sucks on the soft skin under her ear. He smirks against her skin, pressing a final kiss before pulling them both up in a seated position. Even against the moonlight he can see the blush in her cheeks and the light swelling of her lips, and it makes him never want to forget this moment. 




Their afternoon in the library does not see much reading done, Ben and Rey practically incapable of keeping their hands off each other as he presses her against the bookcase. He ravishes her lips with a sense of urgency, having restrained himself all morning during their meditation training. She must also have this same sense of urgency, pulling him closer by the back of his head and letting throaty moans escape her throat. 

They’d gotten better at this the last few days thanks to Rey’s quick learning, less clacking of teeth or unnecessary drool made it all the more addicting. He can’t say that it was all his doing, she’s now kissing him in ways that even he’d never experienced before; the few relationships he’d had with senator’s daughters and dignitaries nieces had been relatively tame and short-lived. But kissing Rey is an _experience_ , it’s messy and passionate and every time she tries to pull away he always chases her back. She moans softly into his mouth as his tongue separates her lips and begins exploring her. He drinks her like a starved man, the taste sweeter than any fruit he’s ever had.

They are so enthralled with each other they don’t notice the door to the library creak open, followed by the tapping of metallic footsteps headed their way.

“Excuse me…” Threepio states nervously. Rey almost bangs her head against the bookcase in shock, but all Ben can do was groan as he rests his forehead against hers.

“What is it, Threepio?” he mutters, not even bothering to look at the droid. 

“Pardon me, Master Ben. Your grandmother requests your presence in her office. She would like for you to attend the quarterly budget meeting for the humanitarian council.” Threepio states.

Ben groans. “I’ll be there in a minute. Thank you.” he responds begrudgingly. Rey can’t help but giggle at his newly sour mood, so he takes the moment to kiss her again as he presses his entire body against her. He lets it linger for a moment before pushing himself off her and opening the distance between them. “You sure you’ll be alright?”

“I can handle myself, Ben. And Threepio can keep me company while you’re gone.” she smiles, swiping her thumb across his lower lip.

“I would be honored, Mistress Rey.” Threepio responds gleefully, waddling over to the desk in the corner. The droid begins babbling indistinctly about some of his favorite books here that he used to read to Ben growing up and Rey continues to giggle at the expense of Ben’s embarrassment. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit.” he smiles, pressing one more soft kiss to her lips before making his way out the door.

“Don’t miss me too much!” she jokes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Can’t make any promises!” he chuckles back without even turning to look at her. 

The door shuts swiftly behind him, leaving her alone with the golden protocol droid who has finally stopped talking. She walks over to the desk where he’s standing, ready to get some actual reading done this afternoon. Before she can flip the page on the open book in front of her, a sleek gleam of silver metal buried amongst the pile of books catches her eye. She shuffles through them to find the cylindrical hilt of Ben’s saber, a vibrating energy calling to her senses. She looks up at the wide expressive eyes of the droid, before smoothing her hand over the hilt with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Thank you all for your continued support on this story, it means so much to me! ♥️
> 
> I'm not going to lie, I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block on this story and how I want it to progress. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon, so in the meantime I super appreciate your patience and understanding if I don't update this every week. Please feel free to check out some of my other works in between updates, and you can also find me on Twitter @blessedreylo if you want to be friends!
> 
> I think you'll enjoy this chapter (note the rating change 😉) so please let me know what you think!

“Nana, with all due respect, next time there’s a budget meeting please do everything in your power to _not_ invite me to it.” Ben grumbles, slumping into the armchair in Padmé’s office. Two hours later and the last holovid of some random dignitary has finally vanished from in front of them, leaving Ben and his grandmother alone. He could barely keep his focus on Senator Sumttree’s monotonous droning about fiscal responsibility, only able to count down the minutes until he has Rey back in his arms. 

He’s still in blissful disbelief that Rey kissed him for the first time a few days ago. That he is lucky enough that a beautiful and gracious woman like Rey actually likes him back. He hasn’t come around to telling his grandmother, unsure of how she’ll react. He doesn’t think she’ll disapprove, but it was definitely not her intention to bring Rey to Naboo _just_ so Ben could have a girlfriend.

“Ben, the work we do is rewarding, but none of it will ever get done if we don’t have the credits to back it up. I need you to learn that.” Padmé insists, looking up from her stack of papers. He mutters something unintelligible, his grandmother shaking her head with a soft smile. “Fine, let’s talk about something else then. How’s Rey doing?”

He stifles a choked cough. “She’s fine. Fine. Good.” 

She raises her eyebrow quizzically. “So she’s just _fine_ and _good_? That’s it?” He purses his lips in a tight line, nodding quickly. “Hm. She seems a lot happier lately. Almost like she’s _glowing_. You wouldn’t happen to know why?” she teases with a smirk.

The temperature in the room has increased tenfold, Ben beginning to perspire down the back of his neck. _She knows_.

“Nana, if you have something to say...” he mutters, trying his best to keep a level voice. She shrugs, standing up to walk around to the front side of her desk where he’s sitting.

“Ben, you’re a grown man. You’re free to do what you’d like. I just hope the two of you will be safe--”

“ _Okay_!” he exclaims, springing up from his chair. Now she’s properly chuckling to herself, getting the reaction she needed to confirm her suspicions. She looks up to her grandson, softly holding his arms.

“Ben, I’m happy for you. I truly am. Rey is a wonderful girl. I can see how happy you are around each other.” she smiles thoughtfully, rubbing small circles on his arms with her thumbs. “I won’t deny that a part of me saw it coming…”

Ben groans again, eventually smiling at his grandmother’s laughter. The soft moment they share together is momentarily interrupted when Ben feels a shift in the Force, specifically in Rey’s Force signature. She’s not in distress thankfully, but it feels like she’s exerting herself more than she has since she’s been here. He closes his eyes to try to sense where she is...the gardens. He briskly makes his way to the large window of his grandmother’s office, his jaw practically unhinging itself when he peers down.

_Rey_. His beautiful Rey. With his lightsaber in her hand, twirling and striking it with a fierce fluidity he’s never seen before. He’s simultaneously awestruck and terrified watching her, a flurry of blue light a little too close to slicing the tip of her nose off. The soft gasp of her grandmother next to him shakes him out of his reverie, her similarly awestruck look out the window bringing him back to the present.

“She must be very strong with the Force.” Padmé remarks thoughtfully, the two of them enraptured by Rey’s movements in the gardens. Ben can only nod in agreement, his eyes and consciousness fixated on her and only her. Padmé nudges him softly on the shoulder before motioning her head down to where Rey is, silently indicating that he can leave to go be with her. He nods again before quickly leaving his grandmother’s office and down the spiral stairs.




He tries to mask his Force signature as he gets closer to where he can see Rey near the blossom tree, but his attempt is futile when he sees her slowing down her movements. When he’s only a few feet away she stops completely, turning around to meet his gaze with her chest heaving rhythmically.

“By all means, don’t stop on my account.” Ben chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the tree. He can see Rey’s cheeks grow pink with embarrassment as she shuts off the saber and holds it out to him.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” she stammers quickly. “It just felt like it was calling to me, and I had seen you use it--” She cuts herself off when Ben closes the gap between them, a large hand coming to cup her jaw softly. He smirks before pressing a soothing kiss to her temple.

“I’m not mad. Not even a little bit. If anything I’m incredibly impressed. You’re handling yourself much better than I did my first go around.” he says with a chuckle, reminiscing fondly on his first saber training session with Ahsoka. He attempted to twirl the saber in his hands like a badass, lost control of it and shrieked out of the way when he thought it was going to cut his hand off. Ahsoka was definitely not impressed and insisted they use training sabers until she felt he was ready. 

He projects this memory into her mind to prove his point, smiling as he watches her giggle and reveal those dimples he’s grown so enamored with. It seems to do the trick, Rey softening into his touch as she reaches up on her tippy toes and gives him a quick kiss. He craves more so he dives back in to meet her lips, walking her backwards until her back presses firmly against the blossom tree. Her hands come up to thread through his hair as a small whimper escapes her throat. 

“Teach me more.” she whispers against his lips. He stops to look at her, scanning her face for her true intention. She’s looking at him with a ferocity that he hasn’t yet seen from his desert flower, and every nerve in his body is attuned to what she may have in mind. _Take me upstairs_ , he can hear her say in his mind. _Teach me...touch me..._

It’s all he needs to hear before taking her hand and tugging her back into the house.




They unceremoniously fall into her bed as the sun hangs low on the horizon. The warm light bleeds through her window as he kisses her into the mattress, unable to keep his hands off of her body. 

“Tell me what you want.” he mutters against her skin, pressing open mouthed kisses to her throat. A breathy moan escapes her as he sucks under her jawline, her hand tightly wound in his hair.

“I don’t know...I’ve never done this...” she whispers, her voice laced with unease. He pauses to look at her, her hazel eyes wide not so much with fear, but anticipation. Anticipation of the unknown, that the unknown will finally become known with him. 

“There’s no rush. I just want to make you feel good. If you don’t like something please promise you’ll tell me.” She nods at his words. “I need to hear you say it, Rey.”

“I promise to tell you.” she says quietly. “I trust you, Ben.” 

He carefully begins peeling off her tunic and unwrapping her breast band until her top half is bare. He relishes in her tanned freckled skin, the area around her breasts a little lighter in color. He bends his head until he’s just barely hovering over her left breast, his eyes looking up at Rey for silent permission. Her nod is imperceptible but her eyes say it all, Ben placing a chaste kiss on the underside of her breast. She puffs out an exhale as Ben continues to kiss the soft skin until his lips wrap around her nipple, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around the taut bud. She jumps at the new sensation but her soft moans indicate that she doesn’t want him to stop. He continues his work and eventually moves on to the other breast, still keeping the other safe in his comforting hand. 

“ _Ben_...” she breathes. “That feels really good...”

“I’m glad. I only want to make you feel good, Rey.” he smiles against her skin. “Are you okay with me kissing you in other places?” She looks at him strangely for a moment before it clicks, her eyes going wide with trepidation.

“You want to kiss... _there_?” she asks almost incredulously, like she can’t believe that would even be an option. He chuckles and nods, his cheek resting lightly on her belly. She exhales again before silently nodding back, allowing him to proceed. He smiles as he lifts himself off her, peeling off his own shirt before shimmying down the bed to begin removing her leggings and underwear. 

He sits back on his knees to marvel at her fully nude body, her skin flushing pink across her cheeks and chest. He can feel her wanting to cover herself up with her hands but he shakes his head, silently telling her how perfect she is. He crouches down and kisses up her legs until he reaches the apex of her thighs, pausing for a moment to look up at Rey, her pupils blown wide in anticipation. The first kiss causes her to sigh, the first lick causes her to moan, the first suck causes her to jolt her back off the mattress. He continues eagerly, relishing in the taste and sounds of this beautiful enigma of a woman. Ben brings one finger to tease at her entrance and she takes a sharp inhale, the hand in his hair gripping tighter. He keeps it there as he looks up at her again, silently asking for permission.

“ _Please_...” she whispers softly, nodding her head and shutting her eyes. He obliges and sinks one finger into her entrance. The soft, warm, wet feeling of his finger in her causes him to groan against her clit, her hips canting up in earnest. He can feel how close she is, so he takes the opportunity to add another finger; she winces at the slightly larger intrusion but makes no indication for him to stop, her breaths becoming more erratic and the grip in his hair teetering on the border of pleasure and pain.

She whimpers his name when she finally comes, her entire body vibrating as she writhes around on the mattress. His fingers continue to caress her but his face comes up to watch, truly in awe of her flushed cheeks and breathy sighs and pink parted lips. She allows him to rest his head on her belly as she comes down from her high, sated breaths and comfortable hums filling the silence of the room. They don’t speak for a while, she just continues to card her fingers through his hair.

“I’ve only ever done that to myself.” Rey muses softly. “But with you it’s way, _way_ better.” 

He chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to her belly before crawling up the mattress to give a much slower kiss to her lips. She hums approvingly, kissing him back with the same languid pace.

The comm link on the wall by the front door crackles to life, startling them out of their comfortable silence. “Mistress Rey?” they can hear Threepio say. Ben groans into Rey’s skin, Rey giggling and gently swatting him off her to go answer the comm. Ben begrudgingly pushes himself off the bed and makes his way to the wall. “Mistress Rey, I would like to inform you that dinner is ready in the main dining room. I must also inform Master Ben.”

“No need, Threepio.” Ben responds flatly. They can hear a faint ‘oh my’ from the droid, Ben shooting Rey a half-serious glare when she practically snorts with laughter. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Thank you, Master Ben. I also think it would be prudent to inform you that your--”

Ben cuts the comm with a sigh, not trying to get into an hour long conversation with the chatty droid about whatever the hell he was going to say. He turns to look back at Rey and she’s already wrapping her breast band around her chest. She stands up to gently smooth out her tunic before sorting herself out in the mirror, Ben going into the ensuite to splash his face with cold water in an attempt to sedate his erection. When he emerges, he smiles at her from the reflection and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her temple.




They’re holding hands and smiling at each other as they walk down the staircase towards the dining room, completely lost in their own little blissful world. When they reach the main foyer, Rey freezes and stares blankly ahead of them. Ben looks to see what has her looking so shell-shocked when his heart drops out of his chest. Standing next to his grandmother, who already has a pensive smile on her face, stands the last two people he would want to see right now: slightly sullen faces, salt and pepper hair, soft wary smiles...

“Hey, kid.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience on this story, it's taken me some time to figure out what I want to do with these characters. I hope you're liking it so far, please let me know your thoughts!

“What the hell are they doing here?” Ben grits out quietly to his grandmother from the empty corridor. As soon as some painfully awkward introductions were had, Threepio ushered Rey and his parents into the main dining room as Ben gently pulled Padmé away from the crowd.

“Firstly, mind your language Benjamin.” she states, earning a soft groan from her grandson. “Secondly, I didn’t know that they’d be here until an hour ago. Your mother had a conference on Haidoral Prime and thought it would be nice to visit on their way back to Coruscant.”

Ben groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well this is just perfect. Rey has just finally gotten comfortable with us and now they’re going to be asking her a million questions and--”

“Ben.” Padmé says, gripping his arms in an attempt to calm him. “Everything will be alright. Rey can handle herself. It’s _you_ that I’m worried about. Take a few moments to calm yourself and then join us. Alright?” He nods solemnly, allowing his grandmother to leave him to attend to her guests. 

He takes about five minutes to try to center himself with the Force, pushing any negative emotions to the far reaches of his mind to give him much needed clarity. He can do this, he can survive this. With a steady exhale, he stomps back towards the dining room. Four pairs of eyes turn to meet his as soon as he steps in, ignoring all but the one pair of hazel ones. He silently takes his seat between her and his grandmother, who’s at the head of the table, with his parents on the other side. He takes a moment to survey them, noticing the speckled grey in his mother’s hair and the sullen look in his father’s eyes. It’s been about six months since he’d last seen them, but in this moment it feels like a lifetime.

“My mother was just telling us about you, Rey. We’re very happy that you’re staying here with her and Ben.” Leia remarks in her most politician voice. Rey nods solemnly with a soft smile.

“Yes, Miss Padmé and Ben have been so kind to me. I’m forever grateful.” she responds, silently thanking the server droid with a smile when it sets her plate in front of her. The conversation shifts slightly to Leia and Han talking about their week on Haidorial Prime, the three older adults seemingly paying no mind to Ben and Rey. Ben is gripping his fork with the strength of a rancor before he feels a soothing presence in his mind.

_Everything will be okay_ , he can hear her say. Wow, she’s getting really good at this thought projection thing. Ben concentrates for a moment to see if he can respond back.

_Thank you,_ he responds back. They both momentarily raise their eyebrows in surprise, only just finding out that this kind of Force projection is a two way street.

_Well this is an interesting development_ , he can hear her chuckle. The corners of his mouth twitch as he chews his food; even though he’s not looking at her he can almost guarantee that she’s smirking too.

_Don’t think I won’t use this for selfish reasons. Like to tell you how beautiful you look nak--_

She thumps his ankle with hers under the table, a small but audible groan coming from the back of his throat. He chances a glance at her, smiling to see her freckled cheeks flushed pink. 

“So Ben…” Han gruffs, taking them both out of their little experiment. They look up at the man with wide and faux-innocent eyes. “How’s the diplomatic stuff going? Am I gonna have to start calling you Senator Solo now?” 

Ben huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “My mind is not made up yet. I’m just taking it one day at a time.” He turns over to Rey, who’s already looking at him with a shy smile.

“Well if that mind of yours ever needs a new option, I could always use you on the Falcon. I think you’re old enough to join Chewie and me.” 

His eyes light up for a moment: his dad finally wants him to go on missions? Ben has fond, if not hectic, memories of Han attempting to take a toddler aged Ben on missions, always ending in some kind of chaos he would accidentally get them into trouble, trouble that would have his father’s blood pressure through the roof. It was one of the many reasons that Ben would often be left alone at home with Threepio, where the stem of his neglect and resentment started. He had felt like a burden to his parents in his formative years, like their personal passions had superseded what should’ve been the priority of parenthood. But Ben is over that (mostly, although apparently not according to his Force signature) and has matured since living with his grandmother.

“Yeah, maybe. But I think I like where I’m at right now.” He doesn’t say it harshly or in a way that could be perceived as resentful, and he can see the nod and smile on his father’s face when he glances between his son and the pretty girl next to him. 




The rest of dinner is uneventful, and as soon as it’s over Ben is practically rushing Rey out into the garden. When they’re out of sight, he presses her against one of the stone walls and cups her face in between his hands, kissing her hastily. She obliges albeit confused, allowing Ben to take control massaging his tongue into her mouth. She moans softly while placing her palms on his chest, lightly pushing him off her.

“What has gotten into you?” she asks, chuckling lightly when he nuzzles his face in her hair and presses a kiss to her neck.

“I’m just trying to distract myself.” he mutters against her skin. “And you’re a _very_ good distraction…” She lets out a breathy giggle when he begins to suck on her skin, her eyes rolling back when his hand slithers down--

“Ben!” they can hear Padmé calling out from the back porch. They quickly scramble to adjust themselves, peering out from around the corner and walking back towards the house. It takes a moment for Rey to realize that Ben is holding her hand, a comforting warmth radiating from where their skin meets. “Benjamin, your parents are only here until tomorrow, don’t you want to go spend time with them?” He opens his mouth to say something that she knows is going to be sarcastic so she puts her hand up to stop him. “Don't answer that, now go sit with your parents. I want to walk with Rey around the garden.”

A pathetic whine escapes him, Rey momentarily squeezing his hand in comfort. She nods to him when he looks at her, silent assuring him that everything will be okay. He presses a quick kiss to Rey’s temple, walking past her and his grandmother to begrudgingly stomp back inside. It’s silent for a moment between Rey and Padmé, the warm night air and the quiet chirping of insects off in the distance. Padmé takes out her arm, silently inviting Rey to hook it with hers as they slowly begin walking around the gardens under the moonlight.

“How are you feeling, child? I know that having to meet more strangers is probably not ideal…”  
  


“I’m fine. Plus they’re not strangers, they’re your family. So for that reason I already feel more comfortable with them.”

Padmé hums in agreement, a soft smile on her face. “I hope you don’t think I’m being intrusive if I talk to you about Ben.” Rey goes stiff but tries to maintain her composure as they continue to walk. “I just...forgive me, I haven’t had to have this kind of talk in a very long time. I just know that with this recent development in your relationship you may have certain...urges.”

Rey’s face goes hot as she jerks slightly, unprepared for having this conversation with Ben’s grandmother. She chokes a little as she tries to clear her throat.

“Miss Padmé, I--” They both stop in front of a stone bench, Padmé gently ushering her to sit down with her as she takes her hands. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, dear. I’ve lived a very long life, I’ve seen and heard it all. I promise I’m not bringing this up to make you uncomfortable, but I can assume that you didn’t really have anyone on Jakku to have this conversation with. Correct?” All Rey can do is nod as she stares at her lap. “Then allow me to be the voice of maternal advice for whenever you need it. If it’s alright with you, I can have the medical droid meet with you tomorrow to give you the implant. Should keep you safe from anything...unwanted.”

A _baby_. She’s talking about a baby. _Ben’s baby_. The thought of having a child with Ben right now is enough to make her dizzy, Rey knowing absolutely nothing about being a mother, let alone a good mother. Not that she really had any kind of blueprint to learn from. 

“Miss Padmé, I can’t ever explain how much your generosity means to me. I know how much you care for Ben, and I hope you can see how much I care for him too. So I will take your advice. Whatever you think is best.” Rey responds pensively, looking up at the older woman. Padmé gives her a soft warm smile, gently squeezing her hands in a comforting way. 




They slowly begin to make their way back to the house, playfully speaking about the flowers that are set to bloom in the next few weeks, when they hear a loud crashing noise coming from the house. Both Padmé and Rey gasp, Rey releasing herself from Padmé’s hold to dart into the house. She reaches out to try to feel Ben’s Force signature, it’s so dark and foreboding that she’s almost hesitant to go inside. She pushes that feeling aside and bursts into the sitting room to see shards of glass strewn all over the floor, one of the paintings ripped from the wall. Ben is nowhere to be found, but she’s too lost in her search for him that she doesn’t notice Leia grabbing her.

“Darling, be careful!” she says, protecting her from walking straight into a pile of glass. Rey looks to Leia with wide worried eyes, Leia only able to offer her an apologetic look in return. 

“Where is Ben?” Rey mutters, gently releasing herself from Leia’s hold. She maneuvers her way around the shrapnel, visibly shaking at the sight in front of her. He couldn't have done this, not her Ben. He's so gentle, so kind...he can't be capable of this kind of destruction.

“Oh my--” she can hear Padmé say, finally reaching the door into the house. Leia starts muttering something indistinct to her mother, Rey barely able to make out her words. Han is standing in the corner with his head hung low and his arms crossed over his chest. Rey attempts to walk past him on her way to the stairs when she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t go to him if I were you. When he gets in these moods he can be very...volatile.” Han’s gruff voice mumbles to her. She stares back at him for a moment, taking in the features that remind her so similarly of Ben, the shape of his nose, the crinkle in his brow. Rey shakes her head.

“He would never hurt me.” is all she can say before darting up the stairs towards his room. Maker, she really hopes she’s right about that.

She all but throws herself at his bedroom door as soon as she makes it down the hallway. It’s locked and any attempt for her to jostle it open is futile. She feels suffocated by darkness as she hones in on his signature, dark billowing clouds and red hot rage all but consuming the typical soft glow of his nature.

“Ben! Ben, it’s me. Please open the door…” she pleads, rapidly banging on the wood. No response. She tries to project her thoughts to him, closing her eyes and concentrating on giving him a message of comfort. It’s almost as if she’s hit with a metaphorical brick wall, any lane of communication cut off and unable to make it to him. Tears start streaming down her face as she sinks to the floor, leaning her head against his door as she cries. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the last day this was updated* *shamefully hides in the bushes*
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THAT ITS BEEN SO LONG AND I LEFT YOU ON AN ANGSTY CLIFFHANGER! I promise that this chapter will answer a lot questions and have some semblance of resolve. I also plan on wrapping this story up in the next few chapters so please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> if you're wondering what i've been doing during this story's sabbatical, you can check out a bunch of the new oneshots, mini fics and full length wips I've been posting! hope you enjoy them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated ♥️

It’s been two days and Ben Solo has not emerged from his room. Rey had somehow managed to wake up the next morning in her own bed, assuming one of the house droids had safely deposited her from the foot of Ben’s door. It’s like all life has been drained from her, unable to find the energy to meditate or practice her saber training or read in the library. It was like he was the spark that lit that passion from within her, but now he was nothing but a dull presence looming in her mind. Ben’s parents must have left early that next morning, as they were nowhere to be found when she eventually found the strength to go to breakfast. She could see the strain in Padmé’s eyes, as if she too were deprived of Ben’s energy. The two of them sat in silence that morning, unable to speak on the previous night's events. Rey could sense that Padmé knew what happened based on the conversation with Leia, but she did not want to know yet. She would wait to hear it from Ben himself. 

She remembers their first meditation together, how she sensed betrayal and neglect deep down in him that he was trying to repress. For some reason it showed itself very clearly to her, as if it was trying to let her in on a part of Ben’s life it thought he would never try to show her. And from his tension at dinner with them, it was evident that those feelings were directed at his parents. Almost all of the pieces clicked together, but it still doesn’t explain what happened that night.

On the second day, Rey spends her time after breakfast sitting in front of his door hoping he will eventually open it. She doesn’t knock or make her presence known, just sits criss cross a few inches from the door with her eyes closed and her breath steady. She attempts to infiltrate the brick wall between them, concentrating on finding him from within the darkness she can feel consuming him. It’s a faint presence, but it's there nonetheless, and all she can do now is hope that it grows. Rey is almost certain that he can feel her presence, as that tiny glow of light is conflicted with coming closer or keeping itself at a distance. She will continue to hold her ground, hoping it will be enough to bring him back. 

Rey skips lunch that day, even when Threepio finds her in the hallway and tries to coax her downstairs. He eventually acquiesces when he realizes how determined she is to wait for him, trotting away down the hall to leave her alone. She meditates in front of that door for several hours after that, trying to find the strength to seek out the answers she needs. She doesn’t know how much time passes before she hears a soft click of the door, a low creak as it opens slightly. Rey’s eyes widen as she takes in the sudden change, slowly rising to her feet as she takes in a deep breath and opens it.

It’s the first time she’s ever seen his bedroom, and it’s so typically Ben it makes her internally smile for a moment. Although the decor is monochromatic, it still offers a soft airiness about it that feels exactly like him. She doesn’t take much time to absorb her surroundings before she notices him curled up on his bed, his long wavy hair cascading over his face. He must’ve used the Force to open the door, because it looks as though he’s barely moved from that spot in two days. She approaches him like he’s a wounded animal, gently sitting at the side of his bed as he watches her with rapt attention. She doesn’t touch him at first, although she desperately wants to, so she tilts her head silently and waits for him to speak. Even if he doesn’t, she’s more than happy to just sit here and watch him.

“Rey…” he mutters, his voice hoarse as if it’s been unused in the past two days. One of his hands reaches out to lay atop her knee hesitantly, as if he thinks she’s going to flinch at his touch. She doesn’t, instead resting her hand on top of his in silent reassurance. 

_I’m here and I’m not going anywhere_ , she projects to him gently. She’s happy that the barrier between them has broken down, the dark clouds around him slowly dissipating into an eerie mist. She takes her hand that isn’t holding his and gently brushes the hair out of his face, her heart skipping a beat when she finally sees those familiar honey eyes. He shifts slightly, slowly rising to sit up to lean himself against the headboard, taking her with him until they’re only a few inches apart.

“I’m sorry, Rey.” he begins, his voice shaky and deep. “I’m sorry I cut myself off from you...I just didn’t want you to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid. I’m worried and I want to help you.” she whispers, gently cupping his face so she can gently stroke his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. This seems to relax him more, he sighs and pulls her in closer until she’s practically in his lap. 

“My parents and I don’t have a great relationship, it’s most of the reason why I live here. It was only until recently that I started to see why. They’re afraid of me...afraid that I have too much darkness in me...like my grandfather…”

“Ben…” she whispers sympathetically.

“I must’ve exhibited a lot of signs when I was younger: the angry behavior, emotional tantrums, all that. I think they were so scared of me becoming like him that they sent me here hoping that my Nana’s calm gentle demeanor would curb that. But to me it felt like they were giving up on me, passing the burden to someone else when they couldn’t handle it themselves. All it did was make me angrier at them, so every time I see them I feel those emotions all over again. So when we were sitting alone that night talking some things were said...and it just brought me back to that place. A small part of me was like ‘if you want me to be like that so badly, I will’. I let the darkness consume me, I thought it would make me feel free but instead I just felt ashamed of who I am. That’s why I locked myself away these past few days, I didn’t want you to see me like that...as a monster.

“You are not like your grandfather. Just like I’m not like my parents. Our past does not define our future. You are a good person, Ben; you are kind and thoughtful and selfless. I don’t want you to shut me out, whatever you’re going through we’ll go through together. Okay?”

“Together.” he repeats back with a nod. He sighs, taking her hands from his face and kissing her knuckles like he did behind the blossom tree, before keeping them engulfed in his lap. She leans over to kiss him, a sweet chaste kiss just to let him know that she’s here. When she parts from his lips he chases after her, kissing her more soundly as his hand goes up to cradle her neck. Their emotions run deep through that kiss, Ben taking his time to pour out everything he can’t put into words against her lips. She sighs, accepting his unspoken words as a promise of the future. 




When they eventually make their way downstairs for a late lunch, they’re greeted by Padmé sipping tea in the sitting room. Her eyes go wide but the rest of her face remains expressionless when she sees her grandson for the first time in two days. He offers a somber and apologetic look, his head hanging low in shame. Rey allows Threepio to guide her to the kitchen while Ben and Padmé speak privately about that night, Rey trying to keep a comforting presence within arms reach of his Force signature. She allows herself a healthy fill of Bantha meat and Kodari rice, Ben and Padmé joining her some time later with plates in front of their respective seats. 

They eat their lunches in silence, Rey trying to discern the energy between them. Padmé didn’t seem angry or accusatory at Ben, but she did have a look on her face that Rey was starting to understand as her meaning business. It’s beginning to make sense why Ben decided to live with his grandmother in the first place, she seems to understand him in a way his other family members don’t. Her love comes from a nurturing place, and instead of projecting her fears on Ben she cultivates his skills and knowledge into the amazing young man he is today. Ben catches her looking at him wistfully as he eats, Rey quickly darting her line of sight elsewhere as a soft blush creeps on her cheeks. 

_Enjoying the view?_ she can hear him say through their bond. She looks back to see a smug look on his face as he licks his lips.

_Don’t flatter yourself, laserbrain_ she quips back playfully. He lets out a small snort of laughter that he quickly conceals when Padmé looks at him pointedly. 

“Whatever Force thing the two of you are doing, please refrain from it at the table.” his grandmother huffs, pointing her nose up as if to mean business. The charade doesn’t last long before she looks over at Rey and winks with a small smile. The three of them burst out into laughter, the tension of the last few days seeming to melt away. 




Rey shoves him onto her bed as soon as he walks her back to her room for the night. He’s been teasing her the entire afternoon while they read in the library, trying her best to focus on the Jedi text in front of her but instead being bombarded with Ben projecting visions in her mind. Most of them were memories like the first time they kissed or when she let him go down on her, causing her cheeks to heat like the suns of Tatooine. When that wasn’t breaking down her guard he managed to get creative and project his dreams on her, lustful nights of gasps and moans, Rey writhing under him as he pleasured her in every conceivable way. This caused her to wriggle in her seat, a small sweat breaking out on her forehead at his insatiable thoughts. Her mental walls were not strong enough to repel his intrusions, but at some point she craved them and accepted them willingly.

That’s where she’s at now, visibly flustered and ready to make word on some of his fantasies. She still hasn’t gone to see the medical droid about the implant that she and Padmé had spoken about, but she needs to do something to sate this foreign need. Climbing into Ben’s lap as he lays flat on the mattress, Rey brackets her knees on either side of his hips as her hands lay flat on his chest. She begins to grind her hips into his, alleviating the pressure in her core that she desperately needs.

“ _Fuck_ …” Ben groans as his hands come to grab on her hips. He begins to guide her grinds and thrusts, moving her so that her clit presses perfectly into his hardening erection every time. “Look at you, so beautiful...so perfect, _cyar'ika_.”

Her eyes are screwed shut as she concentrates on the feeling of Ben underneath her, the emotionally draining events of the last few days practically having her desperate for release. She also just wants to show Ben how much she needs him, how _good_ he can be.

“ _Ben_...yes…” she gasps as her hips quicken their pace. One of his hands reach up to palm her breast through her thin tunic, his thumb gently swiping over the taut bud of her nipple. It’s the spark that sends her over the edge, Rey doubling over when she reaches her climax. Ben grunts out her name when he comes undone, an unfamiliar warmth pooling under her as his hips come up to meet hers. Rey eventually collapses on his chest, her breaths heavy and in sync with Ben’s as they enjoy their sated comfortable silence. He runs her fingers through her hair before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She’s lulled into a serene feeling of comfort that she doesn’t think she’s ever felt in her entire life, and that helps her to easily flutter her eyes shut into a dreamless sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Their regular routine returns to some semblance of normalcy over the next week or so. Ben still has a lot to show Rey, not just in the ways of the Force but in his personal life as well. He’s never felt the ease of being so willing to share himself with another person, Rey indulging in every small tidbit or tale like it’s a wonder of the universe. Rey is much more of an open book, always ready to share her thoughts or even to just listen. 

They’re physical chemistry blossoms as well, Ben and Rey falling into the same bed almost every night to slowly explore each other in as many ways as they want. Some nights they just kiss, other nights they put their hands or mouths on each other, learning what makes the other person pant out in pleasure. But every night ends in comfortable cuddling, with him throwing an arm over her waist as he presses her against his chest. Rey had gone to the medical droid a few days after Ben’s incident, Padmé accompanying her to give her a sense of maternal care. Even with the small implant tucked safely under her skin, they haven’t gone all the way yet, waiting for when it just feels _right_. 

Ben’s signature exudes nervous excitement as he gobbles down his breakfast, unable to stop himself from bringing up the events for today.

“You’re going to love Ahsoka, Rey. She taught me everything about the Force, not just in the singular view of the Jedi, but how it exists throughout the galaxy.” Ben muses softly, taking her hand and guiding her to the front gates after breakfast. 

“Your grandmother tells me that they’ve known each other since the days of the Old Republic. I can’t imagine the things they’d gone through.” Rey responds. 

“Yeah, she was my grandfather’s Padawan before she left the Jedi Order. And then when he... _turned_...she fought him in an intense battle. She doesn’t usually talk about him much so I try not to bring him up.” Rey squeezes his hand while he speaks, a silent but sure confirmation that everything will be okay. They’re standing in front of the nearby landing platform as a small but unique ship descends in front of them. 

It’s not long before an older Togruta woman begins walking down the exit ramp dressed in a long flowy robe-like dress. The terracotta tone of her skin played in beautiful contrast to the white and blue montrals atop her head. Once she makes it to the end of the ramp she looks up at them with a slow warm smile. Rey instantly feels Ben relax as the woman approaches them.

“Benjamin Solo...you have a lot of explaining to do, young man. I could feel your disturbance in the force all the way from Shili.” she chides playfully, causing Ben’s face to drop momentarily. Her smile indicates that he’s not actually in trouble, but he knows of the difficult discussion ahead. “And you must be young Rey. Yes, I feel the Force very strongly within you. I look forward to seeing what you’re capable of, child.”

Rey offers her a shy smile. “Thank you. Ben and Miss Padmé have told me nothing but wonderful things about you.”

“Ha!” she balks with a chuckle. “Of course they have. Those Skywalkers can be so charming, can’t they?” The three of them start laughing as Ahsoka starts walking to the front door, Padmé waiting with her signature smile and her hand on her hip.

“What's this I hear about us charming Skywalkers?” she teases with a smirk.

“Nothing that you haven’t already heard your entire life!” Ahsoka quips back.




After some afternoon tea and general catching up, Ahsoka, Ben and Rey make their way into the garden to sit in the grass near the blossom tree. Nervous excitement is radiating off Ben’s Force signature, Rey mostly curious and intrigued on what this woman is capable of. 

“Now, I simply must start with saying that I’ve felt an energy since I’ve arrived here that I’ve never felt before." Ahsoka begins. "It’s not a dark one, thankfully, but it does feel incredibly powerful. I can discern it from some things that I’ve read and heard about but to be sure I need to feel the bridge between your minds. Ben, your grandmother mentioned that you and Rey have been able to communicate nonverbally through the Force?”

“Yes, it just kinda happened one night. Like a switch just flipped on. I’ve also tried to figure out what it means but I haven’t found anything. From the first time, I’ve been able to feel and see her in ways I’ve never been able to do with anyone else.” Ben explains, turning his attention from Ahsoka to Rey as he speaks. 

“And you, Rey. What does it feel like when you connect with Ben in this way?”

Rey could never be able to put it into words, if such words even exist. But she can’t deny her itch to know what this means for them so she tries her best. “It feels like... home.”

Ben lets out a surprised and happy sigh, Rey looking over to see him with a wide grin and a blush across his cheeks. She must’ve summarized it enough, because Ahsoka looks at her with a thoughtful nod. Ahsoka ushers them to sit across from each other in their meditative stance, asking them to clear their minds of all things except the existence of their bond. Rey sighs and allows her shoulders to drop, closing her eyes to reach out to Ben through the Force. She doesn’t have to look very hard because he’s as bright and glowing as ever, the faint image of his silhouette like he’s backlit against the sun. 

_Hi sweetheart,_ he communes through the bond.

_Hi. I’m not sure if I’m doing this right,_ she confesses.

_You’re doing a great job. You’re...perfect._ She can’t see him but she can feel him smile, almost as if she smiled herself. And she supposes that’s true because now she is smiling, giddy at the feeling of this deep connection with him. Her mind begins to flash with what looks like the future. It’s blurry and just slightly out of reach but it feels right in her mind. The first shows two figures dressed in black and in white, the next shows two similar figures with a slightly smaller figure between them, and the last shows the two figures as they stare into a flashing movement of blue light through a window. She can feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, her hand instinctively reaching out to touch it. To touch what could either be the Force playing a cruel trick on her, or the life that she’s been longing to live.

_The belonging you seek is not behind you...it is ahead._

The voice of her past echoes through her ears before there’s a flash of white behind her eyes and she’s gasping for air in the garden again. She doubles forward as she attempts to catch her breath, looking over at Ben to see that he’s in a similar state. It takes a few moments for her to muster the strength to look at Ahsoka, a bewildered look in her eyes. Ben also seems to be looking at the woman strangely, waiting for her to share what she knows.

“I never thought I’d live to see it.” she breathes. “A _dyad_.”

“What?” Ben says incredulously. “Ashoka, are you sure?”

“What’s a dyad?” Rey asks, confused at the whole matter. They both turn to her, Ahsoka letting out a deep sigh as she inches herself slightly closer. 

“My child, a dyad is one of the most powerful manifestations of the Force. Two individuals who essentially share one attachment to the universe.” She pauses for a moment to allow Rey to process the information. “It has been unseen for generations, since the old days of the Jedi Order. In the most simple of terms, dyads are considered... _soulmates_.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide, as she turns to look at Ben who has an equally mystified look on his face. “So, the fact that we can read each other’s minds and know what each other are feeling...that’s not normal?”

“I’ve been able to reach into and see people’s minds when I do it with intention.” Ben interjects, coming closer to Rey. “But I’ve never been able to just feel another person without thinking about it, let alone actually communicate with them. It’s like your thoughts are my thoughts...what you feel is what I feel…”

“Ben, I never told you this...but that day you arrived on Jakku…I _felt_ something." Rey says softly, leaning forward. "Something inside me woke up that day I had never known existed. And then when I met you, it grew stronger. I was so scared about leaving I didn’t think about what it could mean...but now it all makes sense.” She takes his hands and lets him clasp them over her own. “It really _was_ the will of the Force that brought you to me.” 

He begins to tremble as a shy smile creeps up on his lips, his eyes glassy with impending tears. She must feel the same, because he drags her closer to him until they’re merely inches apart. Ben takes her head in both of his hands and presses a delicate kiss to her forehead before leaning it against his own. They both close their eyes and let out shaky laughs, still unable to process this news.

“And this is why you’ll never fall to the Dark side, Ben Solo.” Ahsoka states clearly. “Because the two of you represent balance within the Force. Although the tides may pull you in different directions, you have an anchor in each other that will keep you in a healthy equilibrium...just as the Force intended it.” Her voice is soft and comforting as she places a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. A silent sob escapes Ben, relieved in the notion that he will not become like his grandfather, that he can be a better man for both Rey and his family. 

“You’ve grown into a remarkable young man, Ben. I know you may only know your grandfather as Darth Vader, but believe me when I say I can see the best parts of Anakin Skywalker so clearly in you.” Ahsoka says softly, gently resting her hand on his cheek. He continues to try and subdue his tears but ultimately fails at the mention of his grandfather. “But don’t be jaded by legacy, you are your own man and you should never be afraid to show who you truly are.” 

They all begin to stand up, Ben pulling Rey into his side as she leans her head against his shoulder. “Thank you, Ahsoka. For everything. Your guidance has been more than enlightening.”

“Of course, you know I’ll always be here for you both any time.” she smiles. “Now, I’m going to go rejoin Padmé and let us old ladies get out of your way. You know, in case there’s anything you two need to...talk about.” Rey and Ben both blush at her knowing smirk before nodding and waving at her disappearance back into the house.

They turn to face each other, one of Ben’s hands never leaving her as it traces soft circles with the pad of his thumb. Rey lets out a heavy sigh, Ben laughing as he runs his hands through his hair nervously. 

“Well...that was a lot.” Rey muses with a chuckle.

“Understatement of the century.” he retorts back. They pause for another moment of comfortable silence, Rey taking her lower lip between her teeth. He can feel her thinking and contemplating something, but doesn’t attempt to seek more in case she’s not ready.

“I love you, Ben.” she blurts out quickly, almost as if her mouth went against the will of her mind. Ben didn’t think he could get more shell shocked today, but with Rey clearly anything is possible. She begins to ramble when she sees the look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I know we already have all this new and confusing information. And I don’t want you to think I’m just saying it just because the Force says we're soulmates or something. I’ve been feeling it for a long time and I just never knew what it was called because I’ve obviously never felt love in almost any sense of the word. And I--”

He pulls her in by her waist and presses a soft gentle kiss to her lips, successfully calming her worries as she melts into the feeling of him. Her arms come to wrap around his neck before he pulls away to look at her. 

“Rey, you don’t need to be afraid. I love you, too. I would still love you even if we weren’t a dyad. You’re the only person in the entire galaxy who has seen the real me and understood me before I understood myself. I never want to be apart from you for the rest of my life. I love you, now and forever.”

The dam within her breaks and Rey bursts into tears, throwing herself into Ben’s arms as she cries. For the first time in her life she finally understands the meaning of happy tears, and she feels like they’ll be the only ones she can expect from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at the end, folks!
> 
> i'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, I wanted to play with some canon ideas and see how I could work them into this story so I hope it makes sense. also, I feel like I had to include Ahsoka in this!   
> the next chapter is going to be the conclusion to this story, and there's really only one thing left for our little dyad to do together 😏


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](https://imgur.com/iZ5dpJf)

They’re a flurry of shedded clothing as soon as they shut the door of her bedroom. They had both been practically vibrating with energy throughout their dinner with Ahsoka and Padmé, also making sure to conceal the explicit thoughts in case Ahsoka could sense them. It’s possible that she did even without the Force when she suggests her and Padmé having their evening tea on the south side of the gardens, which conveniently happens to be the farthest point from the house.

Ben hasn’t been able to take his lips off Rey’s as he divests her of her tunic and breast band, relishing in her soft moans as he runs his hands down her skin. He gently places her on the bed before taking off his own tunic and pants while she shimmies her leggings off. Rey feels like she should be shy being fully naked in front of him again (or seeing him fully naked for the first time), but there’s a sense of warm comfort that spreads across her consciousness. He’s so beautiful, smooth and pale planes of hard muscle that Rey can’t help herself from running her hands across. His eyes flutter shut as her palms make contact with his chest, slowly running them across the dips in his skin until they land at his hips. She doesn’t know what to do from here, but it’s the look in Ben’s eyes that ultimately assures her that everything is as it should be. 

“I love you, Ben.” she whispers.

“I love _you_ , Rey.” he responds back, unable to take his eyes off her.

When he joins her on the bed he wastes no time kissing down to her chest as his fingers begin to lightly tease at her entrance, no doubt preparing her for the inevitable. His fingers inside her feel good and familiar, his kisses and licks at her breasts causing her to arch her back slightly off the mattress. All she can do is gently tug at the handful of his hair in one hand as her other hand grips at the sheets in an attempt to keep her grounded. The pleasure she feels is euphoric and she’s addicted for more.

“Ben, _please_. I need you…” she whines, writhing underneath him.

“I need you too, sweetheart.” he mutters back, leaning over to kiss her as he takes his fingers out and grabs his cock. He’s sitting back on his knees, watching her with dark eyes as he slowly strokes himself. It’s a mesmerizing sight to behold, a small whimper coming out of her in anticipation. “Please tell me if I should stop, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay. I will.” she breathes, gasping when the tip of him slips past her entrance. She mewls as he slowly pushes himself deeper and deeper, her face contorting as it adjusts to the unfamiliar intrusion. He whispers sweet words of encouragement against the shell of her ear, pressing kisses to her skin when he goes as far as she’s able. He knew she wouldn’t be able to take him all the way, at least not the first time, so he’s content as long as she’s comfortable. 

He scans her face, and although it looks like she’s still getting used to the feeling he can practically feel the warm light radiating from her Force signature. That reassures him that she’s okay, his heart squeezing at the fact that they can be so intune with each other during this incredibly intimate moment. The thoughts flowing freely between their connected minds only seems to heighten their pleasure, feeling utterly complete that there is no ambiguity between them. 

“Maker, Rey. You are... _perfect_.” he sighs as he does an experimental thrust. She jolts in pleasure, a loud moan echoing through the room. She nods her head frantically with her eyes screwed shut, silently begging him to continue. He keeps a slow pace to start, feeling the dragging of his cock against her tight clenching walls. Every time he thrusts it’s punctuated with one of her whimpering moans, Rey’s back arching slightly off the mattress again. 

Ben takes that opportunity to catch one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking on the tight bud. Her blunt nails drag steadily against his back and it’s on the delicious border of pleasure and pain, preening at the thought of being marked by her. That his body belongs to her forever.

“Ben... _yes_...please don’t stop…” Rey moans softly, her hands coming up to lace themselves at the nape of his neck. “I love you, Ben.” He couldn’t stop even if the planet fell off its axis, nothing could possibly be more monumental than this moment they’re sharing together. 

“I love you, Rey…” he groans, pistoning his hips faster and faster. Knowing how close she is, he begins to fumble her clit with his thumb to bring her to her peak. She gasps as he feels the walls of her cunt fluttering around his cock, setting off his own orgasm mere seconds later. She pulls him into a messy kiss as his hips stutter out his release, the two of them tasting the salty sweat mixed with tears on their skin. 

Ben should be concerned that she’s crying, but he can feel the most unmitigated joy from her Force signature as it shines the brightest it ever has since he met her. Looking down at the girl he loves, she offers him a shy smile and a chuckle as she combs the hanging strands of hair from his face. He can’t help but chuckle back, turning them onto their sides so he can wrap his arms around her. His kisses wipes away the stray tears from her cheeks, Ben even letting out a small suck against her cheek in an attempt to make her laugh. It works like a charm, Rey squirming from the sensation as she lets out a surprised shriek. Once they’re all settled under the covers, he uses the Force to dim what little lights are around them. They each let out a content sigh before allowing themselves to succumb to a dreamless sleep.




Ben loads the last box onto his VCX-100 light freighter, coming down the ramp wiping his hands with quick swipes. His grandmother is at the foot of the ship looking on with a melancholic smile.

“Nana, don’t cry. We’ll only be gone for a few months.” Ben says softly with a smile.

“I know, darling. It’s just...you’ve never left the planet without me before.” she sniffles through a light chuckle. “So it’s just hard to see you leave.”

He softly rests his hands on her petite shoulders, looking down to meet her eyes. “You will _always_ be my home, Nana. I can’t thank you enough for being the person I needed growing up.” She wraps her arms around his waist, Ben resting his head atop hers as he returns her hug. 

He knew it was time for him and Rey to go out and explore the galaxy together. One of their first stops would be to the planet of Ilum so that Rey can harvest a kyber crystal to finally craft her own lightsaber. She was practically vibrating at the thought of finally being able to have one like Ben’s, so he knew that it would be the perfect place for them to go. They even had talks of providing humanitarian aid to less fortunate worlds like his grandmother had and that his love had lived through. It seemed like it could be a fulfilling life for both of them, one that he could finally forge his own path on. 

He didn’t notice Rey coming up next to them, Padmé slowly pulling apart from her grandson to admire the girl he loved. The girl she also grew to love, like a granddaughter of her own. Rey gave her a hug, whispering her thanks and gratitude as she held on tight. Ben tried not to be moved by the single tear that streamed down each of their cheeks.

“I can’t wait to hear about all the wonderful adventures you’ll have, my child.” Padmé says sweetly, cupping Rey’s cheeks to gently swipe the tear. Rey giggles, giving her a nod and a final knowing look to Ben before heading up the ramp of the ship. Ben and Padmé give each other one last hug, taking his hand to deposit something in it as she covers it with her other.

“Nana, what--” he begins, looking down and letting out a gasp. The small unassuming black box carried an emotional weight he could immediately feel, looking back up at his grandmother with wide wistful eyes. “Holy shit.”

“Ah, language, Benjamin.” she scolds, before bursting out into giggles. They’re both taking in the fact that she’s passing on her own engagement ring for him to give the love of his life. His soulmate. The person who completes him in the very best way.

“I...I don’t know what to say.” he stammers, unable to tear his gaze from the beautiful ring. The center diamond is sparkling as its surrounding by smaller diamonds interwoven throughout the band in an intricate design. It’s entirely a Naboo design, and yet it doesn’t feel completely austentatious for Rey to one day wear. He can already picture it suiting her delicate hands perfectly. 

“For when you’re ready.” she begins. Ben begins to open his mouth to respond but she almost instantly knows what he’s going to say. “And don’t worry... _you’ll know_.” she smirks with a nod. He presses a final kiss to his Padmé’s forehead, finally breaking apart to head up the ramp and giving her one last wave goodbye. 

Well, maybe not _goodbye_. More like _see you later_. 

When he gets into the cockpit of the ship, he takes a moment to admire the love of his life concentrating on pushing buttons and pulling levers to prepare them for takeoff. He can’t see her but he can practically feel her brows furrowed in concentration, her nimble fingers reaching across the dashboard to flick on switches and cranks dials with agility. Her Force signature is glowing bright with nervous excitement, causing Ben to let out a silent chuckle.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you gonna come pilot this damn thing?” she quips with faux annoyance. He shakes his head as he plops into the pilot seat, setting up the launch sequence and feeling the ship lift off the ground. They each take a last look at Padmé, watching her become smaller and smaller as they gain elevation. When they’ve finally passed the upper atmosphere of Naboo and entered space, Ben pauses to look at her. His heart melts at her unabashed giddiness, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Where to, my love?” he asks. 

She turns to look at him with a growing smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to his smiling lips. Everytime they kiss it feels like the first, that night in the garden under the stars. Warm and soft and _right_. They both giggle into the kiss, letting their fingers interlock in the space between them.

“Ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP!
> 
> Wow wow wow I can't believe the love and support I've gotten on this story, thank you all so much! It was definitely so much fun to write so I really hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you think in the comments ♥️
> 
> Feel free to check out more of my stories, as well as follow me on twitter @blessedreylo! Until next time!


End file.
